This invention relates to electrical coil assemblies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical coil assembly whose manufacture is completely automatable.
It is another object of this invention to provide such an assembly with a minimum number of parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an extremely reliable electrical coil assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly having a very low cost.